The present invention relates to construction equipment and more particularly to a bucket shoe that is used to safely transport buckets of a backhoe that includes a square steel frame sized and shaped to be positioned inside of a backhoe loader bucket with two to five smaller buckets resting inside the frame; the frame being attachable to the loader bucket with D-rings provided on the side thereof; one side of the frame being provided with slots therein for receiving the forks of a forklift; a cover being provided to allow for a more secure containment for the smaller buckets.
It is often difficult to safely transport a backhoe with a number of loader buckets. It would be a benefit to individuals having to transport these items to have a bucket shoe that could be used to carry the smaller buckets which was securable to the larger backhoe loader bucket so that the smaller buckets could be safely secured. To assist in loading and unloading the frame holding the smaller buckets it would be a benefit if the frame included slots for receiving the forks of a forklift truck.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a bucket shoe that includes square steel frame sized and shaped to be positioned inside of a backhoe loader bucket with two to five smaller buckets resting inside the frame; the frame being attachable to the loader bucket with D-rings provided on the side thereof; one side of the frame being provided with slots therein for receiving the forks of a forklift; a cover being provided to allow for a more secure containment for the smaller buckets.
Accordingly, a bucket shoe is provided. The bucket shoe includes a square steel frame sized and shaped to be positioned inside of a backhoe loader bucket with two to five smaller buckets resting inside the frame; the frame being attachable to the loader bucket with D-rings provided on the side thereof; one side of the frame being provided with slots therein for receiving the forks of a forklift; a cover being provided to allow for a more secure containment for the smaller buckets.